KFP backrounds series
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: this is basically going to be a more in depth look at GavinXFrost's furious five's lives before they joined her.
I was born Óglach Francis Doherty Hughes. I was born in Tamlaghtduff, county Derry, province Ulster, Northern Ireland on March 3. My mother was a pottery woman who was raised republican. My father is a former member of Ireland's republican army. He currently works as a blade smith. I have one younger sister, and one older brother.

When I was very young, around the age of 5, I would watch my father make weapons. He would always tell me "Francis, this world is like a sword. It must bend, or it will break, it must be well tempered, it must be sharp, it must be strong, the wielder must know what he is doing, and most importantly, it must be respected if you want it to turn out well. If it is hot, then it is easy to reshape into anything. But if it is cold and hardened, then it will shatter before it snaps."

The world I grew up in, was caught in between the process where you heat the blade, shape it, and cool it. Mostly, it was trying to be shaped by the crown.

My mother would tell me "The world is like wet pottery clay Francis, you can shape it into anything you want. The world is in your hands, shape it to what you want."

My older brother, Brendan, was a great guy. He was a great brother. When I was young, he would always play with me and make me laugh. We were like two peas in a pod. As I grew, we would cause mischief with the others in our town. No one ever got really hurt, there would occasionally be a few bruises on our prank victims, but that's it. He was into interior decorating I was into blades and poison.

As I became more and more interested in blades, I started making them with my father. I started small and made a Dirk dagger which I still carry to this day.

By this point, I was very highly regarded for my knowledge of poisons and their side effects. I had done a few secret jobs for the IRA by poisoning or supplying the poison for the assassination of a few crown soldiers. I had also discovered that some of my poisons can be used for healing, so I was regarded as a very honorable wolf.

After my family and I had finished the harvest, my little sister Anna wanted to go to the harvest festival, so my parents let me take her to the festival. When we got there, I let my sister go from booth to booth while I looked at the herbs and poisons that some were selling. I bought some poison of the Golden dart frog from the Amazon jungle in exchange for a few pounds of corn and potatoes.

I poured some of the poison into the sheath of my dirk, so the blade was coated in the poison, so that way, if I had to use the blade, then there would be no survivors.

After she had bought what she wanted and romped for a little bit with the other boys there and her boyfriend and sharing a few kisses with him, we left for home and as we were walking home, a patrol group approached us, and I kept my head down because I was wanted by the crown, but my fellow Irish refused to hand me over because I was a local hero.

They grabbed Anna, and put a knife to my throat and the leader said "Look who we have here boys. Francis Hughes. You've been wanted for a long time boy. But the bounty on your head is triple what it currently is if we bring you in dead." I replied. "Let my sister go! She is only fourteen. She has committed no crime. I'm the one you want. If you let her go, I will let you kill me and collect the bounty."

He chuckled and said "Here's the thing. My guards here, have been working hard here, and haven't had any… women to show for it. So we will each take turns on your sister, and you will watch before we kill you. Today you will die." I replied with hatred "I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you and your asshole guards." the guard laughed and said as he lowered the knife and opened his arms and said "Boy! There is six of us! You have no blade! You can't beat us! But by all means, give it your best go!" I smirked before I drew my dirk and said "Only an idiot will roam these lands unarmed." I grabbed the leader and drove the knife into his gut before I pulled it out, turned to the others and proceeded to kill them as well.

The whole fight lasted less than two minutes. When the last guard hit the ground, I sheathed my dagger and said to my sister "Run home Anna! I won't be far behind." she didn't waste a breath and ran as fast as she could on all fours.

I turned to the guards and dragged them one by one behind a bush. The last one coughed out "you can't win." I didn't pay any attention to it, and started walking back home. When I got home, my parents immediately pulled me into a hug and I gladly returned it.

After we discussed it for a while, we agreed that in a few weeks, I would Leave Ireland and go to china to start a new life.

When I arrived in china, with my blacksmithing tools, I set up a portable house and forge, until I came to a Village called The Valley of peace. As I was wandering around the village, looking for an ideal spot to set up a forge, I was approached by a crocodile, who told me "Give me your money." I laughed and he grabbed my arm, and I quickly leaped into the air, spun around, threw my legs around his neck, and used my weight to throw him over myself and slam him into the ground, knocking him out.

I grabbed his arms and put them behind his back and sat on them. Suddenly, I felt a large paw land on my shoulder, and I drew my dagger and swung and stopped centimeters away from a Pandas throat. "Whoa, take it easy there buddy. I'm not here to hurt you." I nodded and sheathed the dagger and I held out my hand and said "Names Óglach Francis Doherty Hughes. My friends call me Francis." He replied as he shook my hand "Names Xiao Po Ping. My friends call me Po."

I got up off the crocodile and said "This one would make a really nice belt, pair of boots, and decoration for a wall or a nice doormat." Po laughed and said "trust me, as much of a favor that would be to the entire valley, we can't allow that. As the Dragon Warrior, I have to take him to Chor Gom prison." I nodded and took a small flask out of my pocket and unscrewed the cap and offered Po a sip "It's a drink from where I'm from. It's called whiskey." Po took the flask and I said as he took a swig "just a warning, it's got…" he then started coughing after he spit some out "some kick." He coughed and said "No kidding!" I chuckled and gulped down a few mouthfuls of it before I said "I hit him pretty hard, he's gonna be out for a while. Is there a good area around here to open up a forge?" Po thought for a moment and said "where you're standing right now is a good spot. We could use a lot more metal products in the valley."

"Thanks Po." Suddenly, I heard a whizzing through the air, I threw him on the ground and grabbed a bolt out of mid-air. Po and everyone else around us, looked at me with shock. Po asked me with shock in his voice "How… did you do that?!" I replied as I snapped the crossbow bolt in my hands "When you grow up hunting with a crossbow and a bow and arrow, and having to dodge these because of oppressors, you develop scary good hearing." I then helped him up and he said as he grabbed the crocodile "can you give me a hand?" "Sure."

After we brought him to the prison, Po said "Why don't you come stay at my place for the night and set up shop tomorrow. You'll love my family." I nodded and he led me up a huge staircase, but I managed to climb it without difficulty because I was in shape.

When we got to the top, Po led me to a large house and said as he walked in "Tigress! I'm home! And I brought a guest." Then a female tiger stepped out of the kitchen and walked over and gave Po a kiss, and when she turned to me, I gently took her paw in my hand and gave it a kiss, making her blush.

Before I could say anything, I felt something trying to get at my dagger. I put a hand on the handle and looked down and saw a cub that looked like Po, but had the fur of Tigress. I picked the kid up and asked "Who's this little devil?"

They both chuckled and tigress said as I handed the kid over to her, "That is our daughter Lilly Tigria Ping." I had a surprised look on my face and said "Wow… a half panda, half tiger… that's something you don't see every day."

They both chuckled and Po said "you may want to put your weapons up high, out of her reach. She is obsessed with things that are wavy, sharp, pointy, shiny, or smell like food." I laughed and said as I took my weapons belt off "if she cuts herself on any of my weapons, she won't have long left, unless I'm close by. I coat the blade of each of my weapons in different the different poisons and venom of different plants, animals, and insects. I have the anti-venom for each weapons poison. I do it this way, so that even if I am defeated in battle, my killers will be dead within five minutes at the most."

They both nodded, impressed at my knowledge of poison. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where I can get venom from a green tree viper would you." They both smiled and said "our friend Viper, she is a green tree viper." I smiled and said "in exchange for one gram of her highly potent and toxic venom, I could provide weapons for the Jade palace." They nodded and said "We can work something out."

"So honey, what did you make for dinner?" "Fish, pan fried rice and mushrooms sautéed in red rice wine." I said "Sounds good." she giggled and said "I hope you like it."

We sat down and while we ate, we maintained a steady conversation. "So, Francis, what brought you to China?" "Promise you won't take me to prison if I tell you the truth?" They both nodded and said "I left Ireland because I killed six guards that were about to rape my sister and kill me. I didn't even provoke them, they attacked us."

The room went silent for a minute before Tigress said "Don't worry. We won't send you to prison. We don't blame you for doing that. Anyone in this valley, would have done what you did if they were in that situation." I smiled and said "Thanks. I knew that I was already wanted for poisoning a few people who had killed innocents for no reason. The crown put a bounty on my head, but I knew that my fellow Irish wouldn't turn me over, because they all knew what I was fighting for. After I killed those guards, the bounty was raised tenfold. I knew the punishment for what I did was being tortured to death. I couldn't risk it. The bounty was triple if I was brought in dead. My entire town all agreed that they would do what they could to sneak me out of the country. They have erased all trace of me. I know it will have to be a long time before I go back to Ireland to visit."

When I finished, they both gave me a sympathetic look and said "The valley of peace is your new home. You will be safe here." I smiled and said "Thank you."

After dinner, they showed me the spare room, and I put my weapons in the closet so Lilly wouldn't get at them along with my poisons.

The next day, I started building my forge where Po told me the best spot would be. A week later, I was finished building my forge which would also be my house. I made the Jade palace a Claymore sword and a few kunai in exchange for the venom, which Viper gladly supplied. I made Tigress a set of special claws that she could put on the end of her claws to make them deadlier. She was very happy with it and I made Po an extra-large Katana.

Then about a month or so after I opened my forge, a beautiful, red vixen who had a white tiger lily holding a lock of hair back out of her face who was about eight or so inches shorter than me, waked into the forge and rung the bell. I turned and took my hat off and bowed and said "Welcome to _The Irish Ironhead_. Official forge for the Jade palace. How can I help you Miss.?" she giggled and held her paw out and I gave it a kiss, making her blush as she said "My, cute, charming, and a gentleman. I am looking for a set of Butcher knives. I hear you're the best blacksmith around. Would you be able to make me a set of Butcher knives?"

I gently took her paws into my paws and felt them for a moment to before I said "Paws like these, shouldn't be using big, heavy butcher knives. They should instead be loved and cared for by your husband." she blushed and replied "I have no husband."

When I heard this, in my mind, I started doing river dance. "May I have your name miss?" she giggled and said "my Name is Mei-Mei." I replied "my name is Óglach Francis Doherty Hughes. But please, call me Francis." she nodded and I then asked "would you like to go for dinner with me some time?" she giggled and said "It's a date." I smiled and asked "I'll pick you up on Friday if that works with you." She giggled and nodded. "I'll see you around Francis."

After the date, we quickly fell in love. After dating her for two years, I knew she was the one. I went to the jewelers and bought an engagement ring.

When I proposed to her, she happily said yes at least fifty times. When we hired a baker for our wedding, we went with a female spider by the name of Sherry. She used to be the baker for the emperor and empress. She had one Son by the name of Ba and her husband used to be in the royal army, where he lost a leg in a battle with the Wu sisters.

The wedding was fantastic. The whole valley was there for it. Including the furious five. After the wedding, let's just say that the house got really loud.

Then, we made a special set of swords for Ba. He was going to be the personal body guard for the emperor. I made the swords, and Mei-Mei built the grips and we both worked on the sheathes together. I had to make the long Journey back to Ireland for the finest and strongest leathers available. When I returned with the leathers, Mei-Mei and I worked she by side to cut, shape, stretch, stitch, and strengthen the leather sheathes.

For the steel used in the blades, we were going to use the finest Spanish steel I could get, but the Hikaroshu clan sent us their finest pieces of steel for the swords. The Hikaroshu clan blade master himself delivered the steel and said and I quote "Any other steel used for protecting the Royal family, would be like committing the highest form of treason against his majesty."

I made sure that I used all my techniques to maintain as much carbon in the blade as possible for as much strength in the blade as we could maintain. I used seven different techniques to sharpen the blades. By the time I was done sharpening them, I could pluck a hair out of my body and drop it on the blade and the hair would be split in half literally. By far, our finest blades we ever made.

We were actually offered to be the blade smith for the royal army, but we didn't accept the offer and instead became the official forge for the palace guards.

Then about three years later, Mei-Mei became pregnant with our first child.

Three weeks later, I was in the forge making a sword for a palace guard, when Mei-Mei let out a scream of fear. I grabbed my four pound hammer that I use for driving steel, and the sword I was building and ran into our room. There were four guards that were definitely not part of the royal or imperial army. I ran behind the first guard and brought the hammer crashing down on his head, turning it into a crater and sending his blood in all directions. I dropped the hammer and used the sword to impale the second and third guys. The fourth one drew his sword and put it to her back and said "Drop your weapon!" I listened and he drove the sword through the center of her chest.

I let out a roar of pure fury and I lept at him and I bit his throat, killing him instantly. I turned to Mei-Mei and I dropped to my knees and lifted her upper body into my arms. She coughed up a bunch of blood before she said "Remember… I love you… forever and always." she then coughed up some more blood before she went limp in my arms, dead.

I broke down crying Just as Tigress kicked down the door. She was by my side in a heartbeat. I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. She put a paw on my shoulders and started crying with me. Tigress and Mei-Mei were good friends back in the Bao Gu orphanage.

"Bring her." Tigress said as she stood up, tears still streaming down her face. I stood up and picked Mei-Mei up bridal style and carried her to the Jade palace. When we got there, the furious five, Po, Shifu, and Lilly were waiting at the top. Tigress held her paw up and said "Lilly… go to the house. You won't want to see this." she nodded and ran back to the house.

I laid Mei-Mei down in front of shifu, who felt her neck, chest, and wrist, before he shook his head and said "We are too late. I'll go get the undertaker ready." He then walked away.

I dropped to my knees and started crying my eyes out. Tigress placed a paw on my shoulder and joined me in crying.

When we buried her beside the peach tree, I placed a white Tiger lily over her heart, it was her favourite flower. I also placed a knife I had made that had a heart in the blade in the coffin. When I buried my wife, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I took my dagger out and I said "I swear I will do whatever it takes. No matter how long, I will find Nox, and I will drive this dagger through his chest and cut out his heart." I then sliced my paw open and let 20 drops of blood fall out onto her grave.

I took out the antidote to the daggers poison, and let a few drops fall into the cut before I sheathed my dagger and I took a bandage and wrapped it around my hand.

Ever since then, I have been going from village to village, killing all Nox guards I come across and liberating the towns from tyranny.


End file.
